Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet
Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet is the third boss galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is the final galaxy in World 3. To unlock this galaxy, the player must collect twenty eight Power Stars and defeat Giant Bowser in Bowser's Lava Lair. This galaxy features many moving platforms, Airships and usually weapon-based or wielding enemies such as Bullet Bills and Undergrunt Gunners. Megahammer is the boss of this galaxy. Yoshi appears in this galaxy, and is useful in defeating Megahammer. Planets/Areas Starting Planets This planet is a small planet inhabited by Fizzlits and Bullet Bill Blasters, which, obviously, spawn Bullet Bills. There are some yellow platforms that disappear after a small amount of time. At the end of the planet is a glass sphere, which can only be broken by spitting a Bullet Bill at it. How do we do this? A Yoshi Egg is here, which Mario/Luigi can Spin to free Yoshi. While on top of Yoshi, Mario/Luigi must make Yoshi consume a Bullet Bill and spit it out at the glass cage, to cause the Bullet Bill to fly towards the cage, destroying it. This leads to a yellow and white platform that will take the two through the Gunner Path. Gunner Path Hence the name, this path is filled with Undergrunt Gunners who will fire Bullet Bills at Mario/Luigi and Yoshi. Mario/Luigi can simply have Yoshi consume the Bullet Bills and spit them back at the Gunners to defeat them, making it easier to navigate while on the moving yellow platform. At the end of the path are some Mines and Fizzlits. Mario/Luigi can defeat these Fizzlits and Spin a Lever Switch to continue. At the end is another glass sphere that must be broken with a Bullet Bill consumed and spat out using Yoshi. Bullet Bill Planet There is a Hammer Bro. on this planet as well as several Bill Blasters that will fire Bullet Bills at Mario/Luigi and Yoshi. Mario/Luigi must again break a glass sphere blocking a Lever Switch. After doing so, they can Spin the Lever Switch and board another moving platform, taking the duo through the Airships Area. Airships Path along the Airships area. A Question Block can also be seen in the picture. ]]This path is shorter than the Gunner Path, however, the amount of dangerous obstacles in it didn't decrease. Along the way are several Mines and two Airships that must be boarded since the platform goes underneath a small area in the ship that is covered by purple barbed wires as shown in the picture to right ----->. The first Airship contains a Question Block that can be bumped (jumped to) for Star Bits. The second Airship has a Hammer Bro. and the galaxy's Comet Medal on it. Players should be aware that the platform is moving and they cannot stay on the Airships forever, for the platform will keep moving on, leaving them no choice but to fall in Space below and restart from a checkpoint. At the end of the path is a glass sphere that must be broken in order to proceed to Megahammer's Planet. Megahammer's Planet This planet is shaped like a green and yellow ring with black and yellow segments in it. These black segments fall off when Megahammer slams its hammers on the ring, or when it shoots a Banzai Bill at it. Some Sling Stars are here as well as some Star Bits that spawn around the top of Megahammer. Missions Bowser Jr.'s Mighty Megahammer are homing into the duo. Watch Out!]]Mario/Luigi will land on the Starting Planet. Here, they must make their way to Yoshi's Egg and destroy it. After doing so, the player must make Yoshi consume a Bullet Bill and spit it out at a glass sphere on the planet, causing the sphere to be destroyed. This unlocks a new area with some Fizzlits and a Lever Switch which must be Spun in order to activate a yellow and white moving platform. The duo must aboard this platform to be taken through the Gunner Path. Here, the duo must avoid several Mines, as well as Undergrunt Gunners who will fire Bullet Bills at them. These Gunners can simply be defeated by consuming and spitting the Bullet Bills they fire at them back at them. This will leave the heroes only the Mines to avoid. Yoshi and Mario/Luigi will reach a platform inhabited by two Fizzlits and a Lever Switch (no the switch isn't a resident). When the platform is activated via Spinning the switch, the heroes must board it. Another Undergrunt Gunner and several Mines are here, which must be avoided. Afterwards, the heroes must destroy a glass sphere by consuming and spitting a Bullet Bill at it. The duo are then taken to the Bullet Bill Planet. Here, Mario/Luigi and Yoshi must make their way to another glass sphere covering a third Lever Switch, while avoiding the Bill Blasters firing Bullet Bills and a Hammer Bro. (the Hammer Bro. can simply be defeated to make things easier). After destroying this glass cage covering the Lever Switch, they can Spin the switch, activating another moving platform. The duo are then taken through the Airships area. More Mines are here as well as two Airships that must be boarded, since the platform goes in a narrow passage in the Airships. The first Airship has nothing but a Question Block that can be jumped to for Star Bits. The duo can simply hit the block or ignore it and board the platform when it comes out of the narrow pathway. The second Airship has a Hammer Bro. and a Comet Medal on it. Since the Comet Medal is of importance (to unlock the next mission) the two can collect it and quickly jump back on the platform. At the end of the planet, the two must destroy another glass sphere. After doing so, the two can access Lumalee's Luma Shop if they want to purchase a Life Mushroom or 1-Up Mushroom for thirty Star Bits just before they take the Launch Star to Megahammer's Planet. On Megahammer's Planet, Bowser Jr. arrives in his Robot Cockpit and taunts the two just before putting his spaceship (Robot Cockpit) into Megahammer (the Cockpit creates Megahammer's head). Mario/Luigi and Yoshi must now defeat Megahammer by destroying his three blue orbs. Two orbs are at his front and one is on his back. The orbs can simply be destroyed by consuming and spitting one of the many Bullet Bills the boss spawns at them. If Mario/Luigi loses Yoshi, there is a Yoshi Egg that will spawn here all the time, which can be Spun to access Yoshi again. After these three orbs are destroyed, Bowser Jr. reveals the windshield of his cockpit. Mario/Luigi and Yoshi must once again consume and spit Bullet Bills, this time at Bowser Jr.'s Robot Cockpit while avoiding the Banzai Bills that are now being spawned. After doing so, the robot as well as Bowser Jr.'s Robot Cockpit are destroyed and a Grand Star is awarded to the duo. They can take the nearby Sling Star into the Grand Star, unlocking World 4. Enemies *Bullet Bills *Bill Blasters *Fizzlits *Undergrunt Gunners *Mines *Hammer Bros. *Banzai Bills *Megahammer (Boss) Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Gunner Path *Bullet Bill Planet *Airships Path *Megahammer's Planet. Megahammer's Daredevil Bash .]]This mission is unlocked by collecting the Comet Medal on the second Airship in the Airship's Path. This summons a Daredevil Comet to orbit the galaxy. Mario/Luigi start off on Megahammer's Planet. They must now battle the boss using Yoshi under Daredevil conditions, therefore they only have one wedge of health available. If Mario/Luigi succeed in doing so, they are awarded with a Power Star. Enemies *Megahammer (Boss) *Bullet Bills (spawned by Megahammer) *Banzai Bills (spawned by Megahammer) Planets Visited *Megahammer's Planet Green Star 1 in the galaxy.]]The player should redo "Bower Jr.'s Mighty Megahammer". The first Green Power Star is located right behind the rightmost Undergrunt Gunner while riding through the Gunner Path. Using Yoshi, Mario/Luigi must make him defeat the Undergrunt Gunner by consuming and spitting out a Bullet Bill at it. They can then safely grab the star. Enemies *Bullet Bills *Bill Blasters *Fizzlits *Mines *Undergrunt Gunners Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Gunner Path Green Star 2 , Yoshi and the Co-Star Luma jump to the second Green Power Star in the galaxy. A Black Hole and glass sphere can be seen in the background. ]]The player should redo "Bowser Jr.'s Mighty Megahammer". The second and final Green Power Star in the galaxy is found to the right of the second Airship. Mario/Luigi and Yoshi can simply board the Airship and maneuver to the front plank of the ship. They must then jump off the plank to reach the Star. Enemies *Bullet Bills *Bill Blasters *Fizzlits *Undergrunt Gunners *Mines *Hammer Bros. Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Gunner Path *Bullet Bill Planet *Airships Path Trivia *This galaxy and Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada in Super Mario Galaxy share the same name in Italian (Flotta Navale di Bowser Jr.; stands for Bowser Jr.'s Naval Fleet). *This is the only boss galaxy where Yoshi can be in the victory pose. *This galaxy is very similar to Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada in the prequel, which is probably why they have the same name in Italian. This is because both feature Sling Stars that can be used in the battle, which is a feature absent in other boss galaxies. Also, specific items and enemies must be used to defeat Bowser Jr. in both galaxies (Koopa shells in Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada and Bullet Bills in this galaxy). Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2